Two Worlds
by DarkShadowOwner
Summary: What id Ciel meet the future in the past? Was that even supposed to happen? Hey everyone this is a story/ fanfic I wrote on my wattpad account and I decided to share it on here as well. The story is completed and I'm just uploading the chapters here for those who read here. This is a Own character x other characters so yeah. Is also my first ever completed fanfiction .
1. Chapter 1

Two worlds

What happened when Ciel met the future in his past? Was that even supposed to be true or not?


	2. Chapter 2

First meet

t was 2014, summer sun was shining bright as its light pierced throw the glass windows of the buildings. London was nothing like it used to be. Instead of the big field the tall buildings had taken their ownership but yet there were still places which reflected the past. A young girl aged 15 walked around examining them. She was on holidays and had nothing else to do. She walked around until she got lost into the deep dark forest. "huh? I'm lost but I was sure this was the right way" she said looking at the map she was holding. "Maybe I should walk more further" she said and walked. "where am I?" she asked herself as she slipped and fell down, she felt passing throw a hall of numbers. Soon she opened her eyes, the birds were chirping and the light pieces the ground from the small gaps of the trees. She stood up and started to walk until she was allured by the sweet smell and beautiful color of the silver rose petals. "Beautiful never saw something like this" she said and followed them.

It wasn't soon that she found herself in front of a big manor . Big, heavy metal gated wall surrounding it, however she was inside the walls. "How in the?" she thought she looked at the manor in front of her and walked to it. She pushed the big doors and walked in. Dark surrounding her as she walked ,until she reached the light. A big garden with the flowers she followed , she walked up to them to touch them but she was stopped before that "Hey don't touch them!" it was a young voice. She turned around to see who it was . A young boy wearing a shirt and white shorts with a sun hat behind his neck.

/finnan POV/

Someone was touching young master favourite flowers so I ran to stop. From what I could see was someone wearing shorts and lace boots with a shirt and a hat on the head. It was a strange get up. I never saw a guy wearing that before so I shouted "Hey don't touch them" when I said that the person moved to face me . I couldn't believe but it was a girl "ahh I'm sorry" she said . She had red moon eyes and long black hair. She was looking young about young master age. "what who are you?" I asked she gave a confused expression "well my name is Sena... Sena Kurayami" she answered a bit scare that was what I though she was feeling. I wasn't sure what to do so I decided to take her to Sebastian or young master.

"come with me I will take you to young master" I said and she quickly nodes .

I examined her clothing it was totally **not** **lady** **like** at all. She look suspicious to me well to anyone. I never saw a girl wearing shorts like bocchan wears and a strange shirt which had a bunny like figure on it while on top of that she had another coat with hat which had ears and on her head she had a hat really different than mine it was looking more _expensive?_ I didn't knew how to describe I saw many fashion designer wear them but these hat are really unique. She caught me glaring so I quickly turned my head the other way. But looking at close up she was pretty. Long dark brown black hair which were went under her waist and bangs covered her face a bit while her eyes were big and red brownish like Sebastian's. Maybe she is Sebastian relative? no way if she was Sebastian would had said something.

\

/Normal prov/

soon both arrived in front of big wooden doors and Finnian stopped"We are here be respectful to bocchan " he said in serious tone and knocked on the door soon the door opened from inside and a tall man in black walked outside "what is it Finnian-" he spoke as his eye caught the girl who was holding something _Unusua_ l in her hands "and who might this lady be?" he asked a bit confused from her dress up. "She was in the garden where bocchan favourite flowers are she looked a bit _...strang_ e so I thought I should bring her to bocchan ". Finny answered Sebastian dropped her gaze on her as she looked up at him " I'm Sena Kurayami and I'm sorry about what happened I got lost and ended up here " she said "well then I should tell this t bocchan Finny you can go and lady you come with me" he said and made her go inside.

/Ciel prov/ I was looking out of the window when I heard footsteps walking in the room I didn't bother to look at who it was until I heard Sebastian say there was a guest I turned around and saw a girl in _weird_ clothing as she stared the same way to me then she started to chuckle giving me and Sebastian a shock "why are you laughing?" Sebastian asked "ahh I'm sorry I though that this bocchan was going to be someone **Fat** **old** **and** **aggressive** person but **He** **is** **just** **like** **me** **"** she started to laugh what is wrong with this girl thinking that **I** **Ciel** **Phanthomhive** **was** **a** **old** **fat** **aggressive** **geyser?.** Doesn't she know who she is messing with? My temper was getting high when I caught Sebastian giggling.. **What** **Sebastian** **was** **giggling?!** **when** **did** **he** **truly** **started** **to** **laugh?** everything was over my mind when the _gir_ l hopped and jumped standing in the window leaning forward to the outside holding something "What?! there is no signal at all what is this place?" she moans and jumped back in the room as she slipped from one of my paper on the floor falling forward me but than Sebastian caught her. It was than our eyes met and I felt that it was going to be something crazy happen..pretty soon.

end chapter 1 I tried my best thank u


	3. Chapter 3

Suspect or A new master?

Sebastian POV/

She suddenly jumped and stood in the window leaning outside, does she has a death wish? I mean we are on the second floor but soon she took some kind of thing out of her clothing and hooded it outside and moaned "ahhh there is no signal here!" _Signal?_ That rang something in my head don't tell me she is one of those people targeting bocchan, or is she not? It was not soon she turned back and slipped falling towards young master but I caught her quickly "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Young master said who was in a surprise some seconds ago "geez is no big deal even if I fall out of this window I will live longer than you" she spoke in rather playful tone "then why don't you show it?" Bocchan replied to her with a smirk. Wait what is this master of mine thinking? Making a girl around his age fall from a window? But I was shocked from the reply that came from the unusual guest "sure no problem " She spoke with a grin "and if I manage to do it you better treat me like your master" she smirked back. I could feel the spark coming from both of them. "Now young master what I think is-" I tried to stop but I was cut of "deal I'm in , however if you lose I will make you pay " bocchan replied.

/Sena POV/

"Deal I'm in however if you lose I will make you pay" this _young_ _maste_ r said. I mean come on who can't jump down from second floor these days. I mean is 20th century, and we are taught this in school just in case something happens. I looked at him a and gave a big grin "here Mr butler hold my bag" I tossed my bag at the tall man wearing all black. He hooded on the bag with a surprised way and then placed it on the floor. I took of my other bag and placed it carefully on the cosy but not homelike sofa. I didn't wanted the content in the bag to be hurt. "Okey I'm ready" I said and stood in the window "I will count from one to three.." The brat started to say "whatever I'm jumping so watch carefully with that eye of yours" I looked and smirked

/Ciel POV/

"Whatever I'm jumping so watch carefully with that eye of yours" she replied with a smirk just who she think she is. I smirked back and walked close. She turned and faced me "what are you scared now?" I laughed and she smiled and then fell backwards. My eye was shot open she actually jumped. Not just me but also Sebastian ran on the edge of the window to see what happened.

/no POV/

She smiled and stepped back falling out of the enormous window. The earl and his butler ran to the edge of it to see what happened. From what they say there eyes where shock and surprised at the same time. The girl was on the ground standing she looked up at them and winked with a smiling face. "WHAT?" The young earl quickly ran out of his study to get to the scene and his butler followed. As the reached her Ciel quickly grabbed her arm "what where you thinking?" He shouted "I won" she replied "what?" He was stunned "I said I won" she smiled and he reliased a big sigh

Finally the second chapter sorry for the wait love you all


	4. Chapter 4

Noticeee

Guys I'm so sorry for not being able to upload the next chapter this is because I didn't have the internet so soowwweee soon I will upload 3rd chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Future or past?

Ciel/

My eyes were focused on her as she sat in **MY** seat eating the cake that Sebastian made for ME any going through MY paperwork while I sat on the sofa with that massive bag of her next to me. I wonder what is in it, after all she placed it down really carefully. I moved my hand to touch it as her voice stopped me "hey!?" I though I was caught but no she was looking at the paper "why did you write the date in year 1980's we are 21st century also why are you using these pens don't you have a ballpoint? I bet your hands get messy writing with this stuff." She said I gave a puzzled look to Sebastian who did same thing to me while Tanaka just sat in corner drinking tea as usual. "21 St century? Mylady what are you saying are you sure you didn't get hurt?" Sebastian spoke she gave him a glare "first thing I'm not a lady and my name is Sena and I would like to be called that and second Mr butler I'm pretty sure I'm saying right and you are the one who is wrong." Woah I'm impressed she actually talked back to Sebastian I found it amazing. What was I thinking supporting a person who came out of no where? Great.

I could tell Sebastian was pissed off from the look that appeared on his face but I must admit I was enjoying this, not just enjoying living this but still confused who this girl was. Did the queen sent her? If her majesty did then why did she not inform me? I look back and find them both (Sebastian and Sena ) arguing it was getting louder so I decided to stop them "hey both of you stop!" I say but both ignored me "HEY LISTEN WHEN SOMEONE IS SPEAKING!" I shouted on top of my lungs and finally it worked they both looked at me. "Now you" I pointed at the girl "stop with that joke of yours is not like you time travelled" I say proudly with my head up high. "Actually that could be true bocchan" Sebastian spoke in his thinking pose **no** **way** I had enough of the angels and demons and shinighami not time travellers now. "And if so someone is behind all this" he finished.

I looked at her as she gave puzzled look for an explanation "because a **LADY** **LIKE** **HER** could not possibly do that by her herself" he smirked at her and what she did was unexpected she kicked Sebastian's leg and he squealed. Don't tell me it actually hurt **him.** "Whatever old man" she said and walked to me or that's what I though because she went close to her back which started to move and I jumped back. Soon she took something out of it. It was furry and I felt like sneeze tingling inside me. Don't tell me it was a cat, unfortunately it was since Sebastian could not take his eyes off that fur ball. "Oh my what a beauty" Sebastian walked over to her and moved his hand toward the cat who scratched his hand in back. Sebastian was looking heart broken since his beauty denied to him "w-w-why?" Words were stuck in his throat it was hilarious "sorry but Mew doesn't like others" she said and the cat was constantly following her and when I looked at it, it gave me a glare, that damn fur ball.

Sebastian/ I couldn't believe why did Mew didn't like me. I mean all cats love me , they **LOVE** **M** E. The black cat followed the girl around as if she was her god. Her? Wait is that cat actually a female? I walked over near the girl to ask her but the cat scratched my leg telling me not to go near her . "Mew behave yourself! Don't be a bad boy!" Sena said. **Boy?** No wonder... I could see my young master giggling in the corner. It was a bit annoying but it was getting amusing for me.

Normal/

The young girl sat back again in Ciel seat and took her phone out and started playing on it. "Well something is good" she said looking at the battery sign telling 100℅ battery, while the other two gave her a puzzled look. "What don't you have a phone?" She asked casually. "Well we do mylady" Sebastian said proudly and brought the old phone or the newest phone of that time. "Woah! That's such an antique! Do you really like antique stuff?" She exclaimed while Ciel wasn't much pleased. The young boy walked over and slammed his hand on the desk. "This is the newest model who do you think you are to say that?" He said angrily "Sena Kurayami" she replied "and this is a phone no I mean mobile phone" she holder out her phone "that's a black mirror" both master and servant said while she face palmed "no this is a mobile phone , wait don't tell me this really is past" she said terrified and both master and servant smiled as Ciel bright his face closer to her and said "welcome to Phanthomhive manor MY LADY" 'oh boy this is going to be a long trip' she thought and sure it was going to be.

DSO: woohooo I finally managed to write it! So proud of myself


End file.
